This invention inhibits the flashing of the front directional signal of a vehicle when signaling to turn or change lanes, while allowing the corresponding rear directional signal to flash in normal manner. It is to be used when otherwise normal signaling would entice pedestrians or operators of other vehicles to enter roadway before the turn is made.